Beyond the Darkness
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: "Cambié toda la luz, la familia, los amigos y los sentimientos por un puñado de poder, por una sombra, por la soledad, por la oscuridad..." "Tu destino esta sellado" "Acaso…..acaso ….tu eres…."
1. Prologo

La alegre ciudad de Fiore: Magnolia, donde su ambiente, su gente era cálida al igual que el gremio del lugar llamada Fairy Tail, en donde una vez estuvo alzado de gloria su edificación que ahora era solo escombros….al igual que en los alrededores de lo que fue Magnolia….

El fuego ardía por doquier, el cielo azul ahora era rojizo, y se podía escuchar gritos de batallas, jadeos, gemidos de dolor o de invocación de hechizos.

-_Seieiryū Senga_ (**Colmillo del destello del dragon de la sombra sagrada)**-Se escuchó de entre el caos

-_Tetsueiryū no Hōkō_ (**Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de las Sombra)**

-_Tenryū no Kagizume_ (**Garra del Dragón del Cielo)**

Cada grito pertenecía a uno o varios individuos, defendiendo de poderosos ataques del enemigo que cuyo físico parecía a la de un dragón humanoide, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta del cómo o del porque el ataque de esas criaturas…..De la nada, aparece frente a los jóvenes que atacaban a esas cosas 2 personas que estaban ocultos en sus capuchas negras, pero uno de ellos, el que parecía mayor se despojó de la parte de arriba de su vestidura, revelando un joven de una edad aproximada de los 28 años, cabello negro con reflejos azul oscuro, ojos negros cuya mirada era profunda y penetrante, piel bronceada y rostro robusto, adornado de una sonrisa arrogante.

-Vaya vaya…Así que ustedes mocosos impedían que mi ejercito alcanzara su objetivo…. Jajajajajaja que interesante, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto a su acompañante que aún se ocultaba en su ropaje, en lo que responde con un asentir de su cabeza

-¿Con que eres el maldito que nos atacaba?-Pregunto con rabia un joven de cabellera negra azulada, de torso desnudo y con el símbolo de las hadas en su pecho

-Jajajajaj ¿y Que pasa si es así?-Respondió con una pregunta el ojinegro

-Tú eres el responsable de esto, y nosotros te detendremos-La voz autoritaria de la pelirroja y de armaduras "Titania" resonó en el lugar

-Jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír… ¿Detenerme? Mejor la oración sería: Ustedes caerán, mi mayor discípulo les hará callar esas bocas que tienen

-¿En verdad crees que una persona enfrentara a nosotros? Somos muchos-Un rubio de ojos azules miraba arrogante hacia el "discípulo" del desconocido

-Me decepciona saber que dudan de mi verdadero poder, y eso que estuve con ustedes una vez en el pasado-La voz del más joven, discípulo del causante de esta guerra hablo por primera vez, con una voz que hizo quedar en shock a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí

-¿A…acaso…..esa voz…es lo que estoy pensando?-La voz de una albina de largo cabello y hermosa de ojos azules tembló solo al escuchar esa voz

-Imposible….es imposible, luego de 3 años desaparecido…debe ser una broma-El chico de ojos rojos, cabellera negra larga, con muchos piercengs en su rostro miraba al encapuchado con duda

-Ohhh, Gajeel-kun, no es una broma-La voz del encapuchado se volvió alegre

El tiempo en ese lugar se detuvo, al igual que los alientos de los jóvenes a ver algo impactante, el ver como el encapuchado quitaba la capucha con lentitud, revelando el tono de su cabello rebelde. Y una vez liberado de esa parte de la vestidura, su rostro alzo hacia frente, mostrando el tono de su joven piel para luego abrir sus ojos, revelando su ojos negros….Más de uno quedo incrédulo ante la imagen del discípulo del enemigo. Algunos tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, otros tenía sus bocas abiertas, y prácticamente la mayoría tenían sus rostros pálidos.

Las palabras estaban en sus gargantas, no podían pronunciar alguna letra….bueno, solo una persona….una rubia de ojos marrones….

-Acaso…..acaso eres….no….tu eres…..

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO! T.T <strong>

**Soy la peor escritora de la vida T.T se que muchos se preguntara...CUANDO RAYOS PUBLICARAS TUS 2 FICS QUE HACES DE FT? estoy en crisis, UNA MALDITA CRISIS DE INSPIRACIÓN! de milagro el cielo me dio algo para los que tengo atrasados...**

**Bueno...este fic surge de otro sueño que tuve...**

**Natsu: No me digas? ¬¬**

**Yo: Que rayos haces aqui?**

**Natsu: Que no te acuerdas que suplicaste que te hiciera compañía en TODOS tus fics de FT? **

**Yo: n...no recuerdo ñ.ñ**

**Natsu: Y luego dices que soy un baka olvidadizo u.u**

**YO: En fin, como dije antes, esta historia nace de un sueño, y echen la culpa a mi Happy interno que me fastidiaba con que lo montara...por eso lo odio ¬¬...como sea hasta que no termine mis historias de FT no montare mas fics u.ú...Ahhh antes de que lo olvide, iniciando febrero inicio lamentablemente la U, 4to semestre, mas presión pero..antes de que me asesinen, matricule 4 materias! solo tengo clases 3 días y 2 libres, pero hasta que no tenga notas nuevas, bye bye escritora u.u eso si, tratare TRATARE de montar si quiera algo ñ.ñ**

**Natsu: Jajajajaj me compadezco de ti XD**

**Yo: Tranquila, no lo mates, es tu amorcito del alma...hummmm aun así lo torturare con mis historias XD-Se ve a la autora con un aura maligna**

**Natsu: Eh...pensadolo bien mejor me cayo ñ.ñ**

**Sayonara! **


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola minna! aqui traigo cap 2 de este fic n.n

Natsu: Ya era hora e.e

Yo: Tu ni me hables baka

Natsu: Y ahora que hice?

Yo: Y hasta tienes el descaro de preguntar!? ¬¬

Natsu: ME diras que rayos te hice?

Yo: Di el disclamers

Natsu: Pero...

Yo: QUE LO DIGAS! ¬¬·

Natsu: De acuerdo! FT no le pertenece a esta autora demente sino a Hiro Mashima

Yo: Como me dijiste? e.e·

Natsu: Ayuda! T.T

**Blow away**-Sueños o visiones

Kimi ga kureta mono-Narracion normal

_Yakusoku no hi_-Pensamientos o frases

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the darkness<strong>

**Cap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 años antes**

Los sucesos en los juegos mágicos fueron días del pasado, las enemistades con los gremios fueron eliminados de sus mentes, eso sí, el gremio más loco de Fiore obtuvo su victoria y de paso, regresando el prestigio como el mejor de Magnolia y del reino

Hablando de las hadas ¿Por qué no miramos lo que suceden en ese lugar?

-Oe oe, ¿Quieres pelear cabeza oxidada?

-¿Me estas tentando congelador con patas?

-Tú lo pediste

Peleas más normales…

-Ara ara, que interesante

-Mira 2 barriles más de cervezas

-Cana-san, no bebas tanto alcohol que es malo!

-Wendy no pidas imposibles, Cana es así y siempre lo será, ne?

-Tienes razón Mira-san

Alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol

-Animo Gray-sama! Gana la pelea por el amor de Juvia

Porras por cierta peliazul de agua

-Entonces… ¿Estas segura Levy-chan?

-Muy segura Lu-chan

-Entonces, vámonos!

-Por fin tendré el libro Inferno!

Libros en medio de la conversación

-Quieres pescado Charle

-Hum

-Ara ara ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado Happy?

-157

Rechazos por parte de una neko blanca

Seeeeee como ven, ese gremio vive su día como cualquier otr…..UN MOMENTO!...algo….algo falta en ese gremio…¿Por qué no hay explosiones? Algo falta…¿No han visto una cabellera rosada?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Que hermosa criatura tenemos aquí"**_

**-¿**_**Ne? Es mi hijo**_

_**-¿Cómo se llamara?**_

_**-Como el verano….**_

_**-Con que….la calidez del verano ¿Eh?...**_

_**-¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe?**_

_**-El nombre de nuestro hijo….¿Se deberá a la calidez de su madre?**_

_**-Ahh me…me harás sonroja**_

_**-¿Puedo?**_

_**-Claro amor**_

_**No se puede ver los rostros de aquellas personas pero sé que un hombre sostenía un bulto que está envuelto de una tela roja con bordes dorados, lamentablemente no se podía ver el rostro del infante**_

_**-Mi hijo….serás fuerte como tu abuelo y tu madre**_

_**-Y también como su padre querido**_

_**-No…..lo único que deseo para nuestro pequeño es que no sufra lo mimo que yo…que nunca siga mis paso y sea cálido como tú lo eres**_

_**-Él te querrá, siendo como eres sin importar el pasado**_

_**-Juro que daré lo mejor de mi…cuidarte, protegerte de cualquier peligro…..y de mi….**_

_**Inclusive…protegerte de mí mismo…**_

-Pero ¿Qué fue eso?...-Era lo que se preguntaba….

-Rayos de seguro el hambre me hace alucinar cosa, mejor termino con esta misión rápido para regresa al gremio-Se podía ver un chico caminar con pereza dentro de una cueva, claro está que, se escuchaba ruidos proveniente de su estómago que por el eco del lugar hacia resonar el sonido de hambre del chico…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En una lejana isla, una joven de una larga cabellera ondeaba a causa del viento en el lugar, miraba el horizonte con melancolía y se escuchaba el suave canto de las aves que surcaban con sus alas el bello cielo azul…

-Duele….saber que te tengo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, mi niño sol-Susurro con suavidad, dejando que el viento llevase sus palabras, pero también sus lágrimas

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Ara ara, bienvenido Natsu, ¿Cómo te fue la misión?-La mayor de los Staruss le pregunto desde la barra

-De seguro un verdadero desastre como siempre cabeza de fuego

-No estoy de humor congelador con patas-El pelirosa le mira con rabia a su amigo/rival

-Geheeee parece que alguien está en sus días-El DS de hierro se burla de Salamander pero este último coge de la prenda superior del pelinegro y le mira con una furia intensa y penetrante

-Escúchame bien cabeza oxidada, no tientes o te juro que te derretiré a golpes…y eso va para ti también cerebro de paleta ¿Entendieron?-Una vez dicho eso, el chico de la bufanda lo empuja con rudeza y se va del gremio, bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

-Pero…. ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?-Pregunto sorprendida una rubia de ojos marrones

-Mira-san ¿Acaso la misión de Natsu-san fracaso?-La Marvell se acercó preocupada a la barra donde la albina de largos cabellos estaba

-Creo que no, es más antes de que pasara esto, me dijo que recibió la recompensa completa…

-¿En verdad Salamander no destruyo nada en la misión?-Pregunto sorprendido el oji rojo

-Es raro, pero….

-¿Cuál es el pero Mira-nee?-Pregunto su pequeña hermana albina

-Hay algo en esa misión…algo importante…mejor miren ustedes este cartel-La maga de Satan soul muestra el arrugado cartel de misión que el Dragneel entrego hace unos momentos, los curiosos miran dicho papel quedando con rostros atónitos ya que lo que el contenido del papel era algo extraño…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En los bosques de Magnolia un chico de bufanda blanca y cabellos rosas caminabas con lentitud ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos….cosas increíble ya que nuestro mago favorito nunca pensaba tan profundamente….

-_No entiendo… ¿Que son esas visiones? ¿Por qué al verla siento un inmenso dolor…pero a la vez una extraña sensación…No comprendo…_

-Tiempo sin vernos Natsu-Una voz desconocida se hizo presente en medio del bosque, alertando al DS de fuego

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate-Invocando de sus manos aquellas llamas, el chico se ponía en una pose de defensa

-Hace mucho…..que no nos vemos frente a frente….

-Im…imposible… ¿TÚ?

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Es todo por ahora, agradezco a: <strong>Sakunoevan, Sakura Zala y a lcsalamandra <strong>por los reviews n.n

Los dejo que comenzare a escribir el cap 4 de "Mas alla de la oscuridad"

Los quiero! dejen reviews para animar a esta linda autora

Byeeeeeeeee


End file.
